


Drawn To You [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Steve Rogers, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: They shouldn't, but that had never stopped them before.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Drawn To You [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Angel/Demon AU” [D5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

  
  


* * *

  
They shouldn't, but that has never stopped him before. There was just something intoxicating about Steve that Tony couldn't shake.

As an Angel and a Demon, their relationship shouldn't work. But their is a deeper, dirtier side to Steve, he isn't the innocent Angle everyone sees him as, and Tony love that. He loves discovering all the little secrets to Steve Rogers, he will spend his whole life trying if he has too. 

He was in far too deep before he realised Steve had worked his way under his skin, into his heart. Love wasn't something a Demon often feels, but he feels it for Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
